


Fun Guy

by Mector



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: Kawhi is a fun guy or tries to be





	Fun Guy

He sat in front of the television, the volume muted, and started blankly at the screen as beautiful landscape of a pristine snow covered mountain transformed into a vibrant photograph of the Amazon jungle. His entire body sore from the double overtime game he had played but the pain he felt now was worth it--it was one step closer to the goal. A championship. He didn't dare imagine what it would feel like. His mind drifted to the lonely days of his rehabilitation in New York City where he would stare out the window at the snow falling while Uncle Dennis would talk to him or rather talk _at_ him--- "Fuck the Spurs Kawhi. Imagine the Lakers, the biggest franchise, the most fans, the _most_ money."

Kawhi would nod along pretending to listen but no matter how hard he tried to explain it to him, his Uncle Dennis didn't understated.  He didn't care about all that. The fans, the money, none of it. He could play for the Phoenix Suns for all he cared, as long as he was playing. He just wanted to play basketball. The injury had sunk him into haze of depression so strong that he was afraid he would never get out.

 

"Did you hear what that fucker Parker said," Uncle Dennis spat at him one day and Kawhi took a double take. Uncle Dennis was rarely angry, in fact he had been sporting a rather happy demeanor lately despite Kawhi's constant despair. In his darkest moments, he imagined it was because of the free control Uncle Dennis had of his finances now that he had stopped caring and had shifted his focus completely on rehabilitating his injury. "This guy! He told the media his pussy ass quad injury from last year is a hundred times worse than yours! _A hundred times worse!"_  It was like a stab in the heart and it nearly toppled him. Uncle Dennis stared at him, confusion clouding his face. Kawhi hid his face as a lone tear escaped as he sank into an armchair, his head in his hands. 

 

 


End file.
